Littlefoot's Adventures of Crash Bandicoot
''Littlefoot's Adventures of Crash Bandicoot ''is the first Land Before Time/Crash Bandicoot crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It is a prequel to ''Pooh's Adventures of Poky's First Christmas''. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Our story begins In Dr N Cortex's Castle, Dr N Cortex and Dr N Brio have Captured Crash Bandicoot and His Girlfriend Tawna Along The Other Villians And Dr n Cortex Orders Dr N Brio To get Ready But He Tells Him That the Vortex is Not Ready And Crash Bandicoot Escape From The Castle And He Left Poor Tawna Alone. Crash Bandicoot Landed On The Sanity Island And Meets His New Friend Aku Aku Along With Littlefoot and The Heroes, And Promised To Help Crash Bandicoot to get his girlfriend Back. They Journey All Around The Jungle and Later They Went into The Villiage. And Meet Dick Dastardly and Muttley Who Had Send By The Horned King to Work With The Mighty Papu Papu. Crash Bandicoot Fights Papu Papu And Crash Bandicoot Defeat Papu papu And The heroes Defeat Dick Dastardly and Muttley to blast them away. Now The Heroes Continute their Journey. Next They Meet Ozzy and Strut who were send by The Horned King to working with that Crazy Ripper Roo And Crash Bandicoot Is Beating Ripper Roo With The TNT And The Heros Beat Ozzy and Strut with the 2 T-Rexs. Later They meet Red Claw who is Send by The Horned King Again To Work With The Strongest Koala Kong But Crash Bandicoot Defeat Koala Kong With The Rocks and Beat and The Heros Beat Red Claw Into The Lava. Also They Meet Mozenrath Who is Send By The Horned King Again To Work WIth Pinestripe Pototroo And Crash Bandicoot Defeats Him With His Bear hands, and The Heros Had Freeze Mozenrath To Death. Then Later As They Made it Into the Castle They Meet Tai Lung Who Is Working Woth Dr N Brio And Crash Bandicoot Defeats Him And The Heros defeat Tai Lung into Falling of The window to death. Later They Made It into the Blimp they meets the Villians and they call out the Mighty Dr N Cortex, Crash Bandicoot Orders Them To Fight the Others He'll Deal With Dr N Cortex The Other Heros Said They Won't Let Him Down. Now Crash Bandicoot And Dr N Cortex Are Fighting Each Other In the Furious Battle Now Crash Bandicoot Is Now The Strongest Bandicoot And Defeats Him with the Green Light And Made Him Fall Down And The Other Villians Tried To Escape From The Heros. Crash Bandicoot Found Tawna Bandicoot and She Thank Him For Saving Him and Calls Him A Hero. And She Gave Him A Lot Of Kisses. And Littlefoot and The Heroes Set Off to their next journey. Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Pterano, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Sebastian, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Pete, The Horned King, Creeper, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film as a future adventure, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Shadow101815 will make this film as a past adventure instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Yru17 Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films Based on Video Games